The present invention relates to a flying apparatus for vertical take-off and landing.
The existing flying apparatus of the above mentioned type use the principle of throwing away air and therefore generating a reactive lifting force. Helicopters are built on this principle, and they are the closest as to the construction to the apparatus of the present invention. A known helicopter includes a body, lifting force generating units formed as a aerodynamic blades which are rotatable in a plane parallel to the ground surface, or in other words in a plane which is perpendicular to the symmetry plane of the body. The aerodynamic blades form a so-called carrying screw which, when rotating, throws the air stream downwardly to create a reactive lifting force. Helicopters are widely used because of their highly efficient performance, simple construction and convenience to use. However, the helicopters have the following disadvantages. The principle of generating a lifting force by throwing down the airstream with a carrying screw makes difficult performing operations on low altitudes, in a mode of suspension, and on the ground. Also, they are characterized by an aerodynamic crisis of the carrying screw which occurs at the speed of horizontal flight 80-100 m/sek. With this relatively low speed, the lifting force of the carrying screw lowers. Therefore, all existing helicopters have a limited speed of horizontal flight.